Kalb et al., "Polymerization Reactions and New Polymers", Advances in Chemistry Series, No. 129, 13-26 (1973) discloses certain copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) and a third monomer selected from the group consisting of:
(a) perfluoro(4-cyanobutyl vinyl ether), PA1 (b) perfluoro(4-carbomethoxybutyl vinyl ether), PA1 (c) perfluoro(2-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether), and PA1 (d) perfluoro(3-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether). PA1 (a) perfluoro(4-cyanobutyl vinyl ether), PA1 (b) perfluoro(4-carbomethoxybutyl vinyl ether), PA1 (c) perfluoro(2-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether), PA1 (d) perfluoro(3-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether), and PA1 (e) perfluoro(8-cyano-5-methyl-3,6-dioxa-1-octene). PA1 Colour Index Orange-48, which is a solid solution of quinacridone quinone, quinacridone and dihydroquinacridone; Colour Index Violet-19 (C.I. no. 46 500), which can be a gamma quinacridone or a beta quinacridone; Colour Index Red-206, which is a solid solution containing quinacridone; Colour Index Orange-49, which is a solid solution containing quinacridone quinone and dihydroquinacridone; Monastral.RTM. transparent Red B pigment, which is a solid solution containing quinacridone; and Colour Index Red 202, which is a solid solution containing dichloroquinacridone quinone.
Kalb et al also discloses the outstanding solvent and chemical resistance that can be obtained with these elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,186 granted Dec. 8, 1970 to Gladding and Sullivan, discloses certain vulcanizable copolymers of substituted perfluorovinyl ether. In particular, among the many and varied copolymers disclosed by Gladding and Sullivan, there are disclosed terpolymers derived from tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoromethyl perfluorovinyl ether and a cure-site monomer which can be, among other things, perfluoro(4-cyanobutyl vinyl ether) or perfluoro(4-carbomethoxybutyl vinyl ether).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,638, granted Sept. 16, 1969 to Pattison, discloses certain vulcanizable copolymers of substituted perfluorovinyl ethers. In particular, among the many and varied copolymers disclosed by Pattison, there are disclosed terpolymers derived from tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoromethyl perfluorovinyl ether and a cure-site monomer which can be, among other things, perfluoro(2-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,872, granted Aug. 8, 1972 to Brizzolara and Quarles, discloses certain vulcanizable copolymers of substituted perfluorovinyl ethers. In particular, among the many and varied copolymers disclosed by Brizzolara and Quarles there are disclosed terpolymers derived from tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoromethyl perfluorovinyl ether and, as a cure-site monomer perfluoro(3-phenoxypropyl vinyl ether).
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 83,751, filed Oct. 22, 1979 by Breazeale, discloses certain vulcanizable copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoromethyl perfluorovinyl ether, and a cure-site monomer which can be perfluoro(8-cyano-5-methyl-3,6-dioxa-1-octene).
It is non-black filled fluoroelastomer compositions based on the polymers disclosed in the background art summarized above which can be improved by the incorporation therein of small quantities of quinacridone-type pigments.